island_of_freaksfandomcom-20200215-history
Cammie
Cammie is an oversized chameleon who tends to be lucky. She is a Freak. Her most peculiar feature is that her personality can be heavily influenced by others. Her personality can become strange and complicated, especially when multiple people are involved. She is currently working as a caretaker in the Care Center, and also helps transporting heavy items due to her large, long body. Appearance Cammie appears to be a chameleon with a mostly animal-like body, but cute facial features. Her body is scaly and quite colourful, with many creative patterns. When her personality changes, the only thing that changes is the shape of her face, that seems to blend certain features from the person they are copying. For example, around Whimpers, Cammie starts feeling emotional and forms black tear-stains down her eyes onto her cheeks. Her face does not change into the other person's face, but rather, adopts some of the notable features that she is thinking about. Personality Default Personality By default, she is ditzy and scatter-brained. She seems almost socially retarded when she is alone. For example, if left to eat alone, she can sometimes start grabbing food with her hands or stuffing her face into a plate, but she doesn't do this when others are around - likely because she inherits their table manners. When not around anyone for a period of time - usually 1 day, her default personality will start to come back. Sleeping does not contribute to this "cooldown" time. Mechanics of Personality Mirroring When she identifies a psychological element being displayed by someone, she will start to adopt that element. If she witnesses someone crying, she will feel like crying. If she witnesses someone lying, she will start becoming a compulsive liar. This effect is extremely magnified if the person she is witnessing is directly interacting with her. For example, someone who is nice to her is quick to make her start being nice to others. This all happens sub-consciously to her, and she is not aware that her personality is changing. When told about it, she cannot understand. Persistent Traits There are some traits which attempt to persist throughout any modification to her personality. These are the only traits that, if changed, she will undergo an internal struggle. - She cares about freedom of choice. If any trait such as Passiveness restricts her freedom greatly, she will start feeling uncomfortable. There is no guarantee which trait will win. - She cares for the well being of others. If any trait such as Vengence makes her want to hurt someone, she will feel guilty. There is no guarantee which trait will win. - She tends to be very disorderly and disorganized. She also suffers from an unpredictable sleep cycle, sometimes getting tired at strange times, and gradually shifting to getting tired at later times. - She has an extreme phobia of lab environments, or anything that reminds her of experimentation. Not all of the traits are known, but it is highly likely that Cammie's "Persistent traits" are part of who she was before she became a Freak. Voice, Speaking habits & Examples * Cammie has a heavy northern Dubliner Irish accent, commonly pronouncing the vowel "i" as an "oi" * She doesn't pronounce the "t" if they are at the very end of a word. For example, "at" is pronounced as "aah", and "it" is pronounced as "eeh" * She tends to pronounce "th" as a "d" * At intervals, she tends to join words together. For example, "Do you" is merged into "D'yeh" Example phrases: # "D'yeh like video games..? Yes? Ooh, ooh, me too, me too!!" # "Dun worry! Oi'll take care of ye..!" # "O'im feeling sad an down in the dumps.." # "No-h sure if I should be out here so late at noight.." # "Hoi there, new person!" Motives Cammie, although living a simple life much like Tangles, is on a quest to understand who she really is. As a human, she never understood what makes her herself. Much like Runa, she is not in touch with who she really is. The only difference being is that is unintentional, and she does not want it to be that way. Somewhere along the past, due to intervention from Serendipity Inc. and the Astro Surveillance Team, Cammie lost her identity, and perhaps one day, she will find it again. Hobbies Cammie does not have any hobbies. When alone in her free time, she can be found staring for hours, often in unusual places. However, she enjoys the company of others immensely and often thanks anyone who visits her when she is alone. She doesn't seem to be bored of anything that someone else wants to do with her. To her, something is inherently fun if it can be done with someone else. Fortunately, her unique trait tend to make her highly liked. Because she ends up acting similar to others, the others end up relating to her a lot more. She has a lot of friends even though she doesn't look for them - because so many others look for her company to enjoy. Due to being an oversized chameleon, she is very popular with the Cuddle Club, one of her main sources of friends. Pre-freak History This section is currently being researched. Post-freak History This section is currently being researched. Reputation Character relations This section is currently being researched. Abilities This section is currently being researched. Category:Characters Category:Freaks Category:Unique Freak